War Commander Greece Wiki
Καλώς ορίσατε στην σελίδα μας Ολες οι πληροφορίες σχετικά με το παιχνίδι βρίσκονται εδώ!! https://www.facebook.com/TaPantaGiaToWarCommander H σελίδα μας στο Facebook! War Commander Trailer: 'To Reduce the amount of spam. We disallowed unregistered users to use this wikia.' What this means is: You must log in to comment/edit/add pages/ do anything. Unregistered users will still be able to read the pages but they can only go that far. If you wish to participate you must login/register. . GAME UPDATE 11/20/13: Operation: Desert Recon Code Released - New or Updated Content: # Final Event code has been released. ( Operation: Desert Recon ') # The 'Viper and Warhead Launcher '''can now be unlocked with event XP' # 'Missiles' can now be tested via your 'Go-Go Bar. ''Fixes & Improvements:'' # Fixed an issue that caused incorrect[[Aircraft| '''aircraft]]' '''repair prices. # Fixed an issue that caused [[Aircraft| '''aircraft']]' '''destroyed in[[ Go-Go Bar| '''Go-Go Bar']] battles to leave bad graphics. Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post. ---- GAME UPDATE 11/13/13: Lvl 6 Turrets, Lvl 5 Def Platforms & Aircraft Hangar - Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post. ---- GAME UPDATE 10/31/13: Veteran Level 3 - New or Updated Content: # Units can now be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 Fixes : # Fixed an issue with the "Incoming Missiles" UI no appearing in PvP combat # Fixed an issue with Fullscreen Mode sometimes not working with IE # Fixed an issue with Missile '''detonations occurring despite being shot down. # Fixed an issue with scrolling on the Leaderboard. # Fixed an exploit that allowed player to make their platoons un-attackable ("Ghost Platoons"). # Fixed an issue with the Widowmaker's grinding sound persisting after battle. # Fixed multiple cheats and exploits. ''Click the More Info button below to see the Official Forum Post.'' ---- . '''Other Pages In Game XP, Event Shop, Platoon, Missions, Tactics . BUG REPORT : There is a bug with the in-game stats. Expand for more info. - Currently there is a bug that is effecting some units. In the Tech Center and Academy, unless the unit is level 12, it will display the damage stat for the following level. The correct damage values can be viewed via War Factory and Barracks. Click More Info Button for a full description of the Bug. ---- LISTED MAP SPEEDS - The Listed Map Speeds Are Not Correct As you may know Kixeye permanently Increased the Map Speeds of all Units. Therefor the Map Speeds listed on this Wiki are unreliable : This Information is found for a Unit when they are placed in a Platoon. But currently all units show a Map Speed of 1.0 : As this is corrected in the Game it will be updated here. - Thank You WCWikia Admin. ---- . What part of Operation: Desert Recon's new format did you like most? The Non-Player Specific Event Bases Player choice of Event Base Levels & Layouts Continuously Spawning Defense Units Available Player assistance on Event Bases Nothing, I disliked everything about it ' Please Note: The Polls are not made by Kixeye.' . War Commander Trailer . 'Like us on Facebook! ' Like us on Facebook to know the latest happenings on the wiki and on the game! Like the Official Fan Page for War Commander Like the Official Fan Page for this Wikia Please like the WC techpage on facebook for the WC latest news and exclusive information! Category:Browse